sercet past
by zetta13 13s
Summary: kira has a unknown past that ties her to My Heart. Ryou lost his parents and best friend in one day, or did he? Ichigo's cousin who looks just like the girl that surived the fire is there. My heart has a plan to use Kira, but who'll ge her first? R
1. Chapter 1

_I'm dedicating this whole series to Breezyfeather. She helped me out while I had writer's block, and told me to try writing another fan-fiction, which should cancel it out. Thank you Breezyfeather! Now on with the story, by the way it changes POV a lot, and that includes the anti-mew mew gang, or the My Heart organization as they call themselves._

_Kira's POV_

"_**Kira!" yelled an annoying voice. **_

_**Great, it's Dan, my over protective boyfriend, or as Sakura, my best friend calls him, my boy toy. For those idiots that didn't get the memo, my name is Kira. I'm 16 yrs old, a purple silver streaked haired, tall, model-like (according to all my friends who I still think are lying), pale freak. I'm in my usual uniform, a black tee that says "trouble finds me, not the other way around" in dark blue. My jeans were their usual black with multiple tears and rips covered up by fringe dancing up and down my legs, flare style. My eyes-last time I checked (they change color with her emotions)- are forest green with dirt brown-rusty red streaks close to my pupils, so to most people they look brown. I have the purple silk choker that he**_** gave me on. It was a deep purple, like just between the star that are just beginning to show them selves at sunset and the brilliant reds, yellows, oranges, and deep, dark blues that frame the yolk as it descends from the sky. My hour-glass figure was framed by my long hair; it fell to the back of my knees, no curls, or waves, just straight hair with body and volume, no product. **

"**What?" I half asked half yelled back.**

"**It's time for everyone to get going, and don't forget we're going to the gymnastics tournament to cheer you on, so no cutting, ditching or skipping it like you normally do, got it!" yelled my boss, Alex. Alex has long midnight hair that ends near his waist, and is tied in a pony tail most of the time. He's 28 yrs old. He's tall, and has deep green eyes that tell you what to do, not ask, but order. He was in his uniform, as I like to call it, black slacks, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He looks like a waiter when he's the cook of the restaurant! All he makes most of us do is disobey and deal with hours of brutal battle training. All I do is annoy him to hell to get back at him for forcing me to do gymnastics. Who cares if it'll help me get back my memory? Not me! **

**Dan walked up to me and said to Alex calmly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to school. "**

**Dan is tall, and inch or two taller than me. His eyes are and electric amber, standing out against his tanned skin and dark sunset forest green hair. He wore an open black sleeveless jacket, a white tank top underneath, and dark colored slacks. He's 18 yrs old, his hair is cut short and the hair barely scrapes the beginning of the middle of his neck. He had side swept bangs that covered the crown of his fore-head. He thinks he owns me, and I hate him. The organization we work for forces me to be with him, and I hate it! He's more of a cousin to me than anything else, a cousin that you're close to, but not like brother and sister, just under that, and he doesn't get that I'm not into him. I wish that I could just have him take a hint. As long as I'm stuck in the My Heart organization, I'm stuck with him. **

"**I don't need an escort; I'll get there on my own." I walked away, but he tried to fallow, so as soon as I got out the door, I hopped on the roof, and let him look left and right, then run off looking for me. I jumped down, and walked down to my school. I made it to the gates without a sing of Dan. **

**I go to a huge private school, its right next to the only public middle school that has you wears a uniform and the girls are stuck in a gray, frilly knee dress, while the guys wear dark blue pants and a white tee. My school has a dress code instead, if a girl wears a skirt, it can't be above the middle of their thigh, no short shorts, and you have to wear shirts that don't have a low cut. Boys just don't wear anything that shows their butt crack, wear a tee and if they wear shorts it has to go to their knees. No inappropriate words, and that's it. No girl is aloud to wear a belly shirt unless they want to be called every word in the book, which none of us want, so no one does, much to boys' disappointment. (Perverts). I have a day of free period except for first class, Gym. I technically graduated school when I was 9 yrs old, but for social reasons the My Heart people decide I need to keep going, tutor others, and all that crap.**

**I ran off to the locker rooms and changed into the gym uniform, it breaks the dress code from before. A black belly shirt and dark blue short shorts for girls, and boys just wore a pair of basketball shorts, some wore a white tank top, and most didn't. I checked in with my teacher, Mrs. What-ever-her-name-is, and ran 10 miles with the rest of the early girls, while the boys we're joking around. They're so immature. I swear that all the muscle bound meat heads are put into my class on purpose. The girls we're doing minor gossiping while jogging, I ran at eight miles per hour, no stopping to talk with them, because I knew that the sooner I finished my assignment, the sooner I could go to the stadium where the gymnastics tournament was being held. **

"**Pick up the pace girls, Kira, nice job, you're a real model student!" yelled one of the gym teachers.**

**I yelled back quickly, "… umm… thank you."**

**I ran for and hour and about 16 minutes on the dot. The other girls finished up a half an hour after me.**

"**Fastest *pant* again *pant* senpai *pant* *pant* with *pant* out *pant* even *pant* breaking *pant* a sweat. *pant* How do *pant* you do *pant* this so *pant* easily? *pant* *pant* *pant*" said a short girl with electric icy blue hair.**

"**I do a lot of this in gymnastics, and I've been doing that as far back as I can remember, so I guess it comes naturally." I said shyly, not many people ask me about how I do our assignments so easily, just glare jealously or say I do steroids, which what idiot in their right mind would do, I have no idea. **

"**You're really *pant* lucky *pant* *pant* *pant* if I was *pant* half as *pant* athletic *pant* as you *pant* I'd *pant* be passing *pant* gym without *pant* a problem." she smiled at me and said "I'm Combattente Iceuos, what's your name?"**

"**I'm Momomiya Kira, nice to meet you Icy."**

"**Like wise. How come I only see you I gym, and never anywhere else in school?"**

"**I'm normally at my job during the rest of the day, plus I'm tutoring the rest of the students, so it's really easy for the teachers to give me a break, in fact as long as I'm in homeroom the school let's me off the hook since I'm the gymnastics captain. It's the only real reason why I'm here."**

"**Really!" Icy excitedly said with sparkles in her eyes. "I'm trying out after school for the team! Watch this!"**

**She ran over to the uneven bars that we're used for the boys. They gave me a look and I said to the teacher, "gymnastics nominee, she's barrowing the bars, is that okay?"**

**The teacher smiled and said enthusiastically, "Go for it! They boys haven't warmed up yet for them any way, so they'll just have to run the trails, got it boys!"**

**Believe it or not, they smiled and trampled each other to get to the gate for the trails; it's really scary how much they love the trails.**

**I nodded to Icy, and she ran at top speed, she's pretty fast, and jumped up, she got the high bar, and flipped back and forth, crazy tricks and all me and the other girls could do was smile. I looked at my team and we all nodded. She dismounted almost perfectly, she's so in!**

"**Looks like you're in, just work on your dismount today and we can all compete, so what 'da 'ya say?"**

**She smiled, jumped about 8 meters into the sky, landed like a cat, and tackled me to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sooooo much! You won't be sorry! I promise!"**

"**Okay, okay, just let me go!" I laughed. **

**She did as I asked and said "I have a day of free periods, do you think you could train me for the competition? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"**

"**Sure thing, Icy." I calmly replied with a mysterious smile.**

**I talked to Mr. What-ever-his-name-is and got an okay to get the rest of my team out of school for the day.**

**We changed back into our normal clothes, and Icy's matched mine. We all laughed. And got out of there. **

**Here's my team, Diana, Icy, Sakura, and Diasuku.**

**Diana is a pink haired dancer, but does way more gymnastics. She's average height, and skinny. She has a model body, a tanned face, and red eyes to match her cotton candy hair.**

**She wore a light green leotard, and had a pair of black slacks, and a white jacket over it. She's got hair that goes to shoulder blades bottoms, in a bun. I swear once in a while her eyes look like a breeze is flowing through them.**

**Diasuku is the only boy here. He's in a male green leotard, under his basketball shorts and white jacket. He's got red hair and-believe it or not- sea storm eyes that ever so often blue electricity flew through. His hair is long for a boy, to his shoulders, and wavy. It's in a ponytail when he's performing, but when he's not it's down. **

**Sakura is a blond with rose red swirled in under, making it look pink if you don't see her flip. She's in a brown and yellow swirled leotard. She has on a sunshine yellow jacket and muddy brown pants. Her eyes are green, a dark sea green to be exact. She's really tanned, so her hair and skin tone along with eyes for that matter, that don't match, but she's small, and skinny, so it works for her. Her hair goes down to her ankles. Every once in a while you can see her eyes flash a canyon that has no life or anything near by. **

**Icy is now in an electric blue leotard, with white and blue swirled in. I lent her an extra from school. She's in a snow-storm- icy blue jacket. Her pants are white. Her eyes are bright blue with a yellow sun surrounding her pupil, maybe a centimeter from the whole thing being engulfed in bright yellow. Her hair is to her middle-back down, but she has it in a braid. Every so often I see a wave blow over the sun in her eye, and it's amazing.**

**We walked by a pink girly café, it said Café Mew Mew on a sign near by it. It was very pink, I hate how girly it is, and Icy agreed.**

**I'm wearing a classic purple and black leotard under my clothes. I felt pretty comfortable, because I was use to everything. I wish I could be me, but of course everything had been pre-decided. I was punk, and one with a bad attitude, and I couldn't show most of my emotions to any one, I had to play it cool, but rebellious. I wish I was free, like the birds in the sky, a wolf in the forest, a fish in the sea, anyone with free will, but I'll be the child they want me to be, the girl that drills her team to death, but they hate me, all except for Kiki, and Icy. **

**Kiki is my little half sister. She is in 6th**** grade I think, and is 12 yrs old. Brown hair, sort in a hair style favored by boys, with five separate braids that go a fourth way down her shoulder blades. She's short, and has chocolate brown eyes. Every once in a while you can see a flash of a fire, not a vengeful one though, more like the kind needed for life, that needs fuel. We have the same father. Everyone we know was killed in a fire, tornado, earthquake or flood, so we're alone, and she clings to me. Last year I kept my promise to a boy who had stolen my heart, the only person who I remember, but **_**he**_** didn't show up, and on my birthday, I lost all hope to be saved, Ryou, you idiot.**

**I touched my choker. And realized he hid something in it. I'll check it later, and we began bashing the café and its girly look. By the time we got to the gymnasium, we had declared the café as a place that none of us were to step foot in in less we were dying and it was the closest place for help. Honestly, it's just too pink for my taste, not that bad.**

**We entered and looked at the others that we're practicing. My younger sister, Kiki was competing in the singles junior league, middle school gymnastics. She was practicing floor. **

**I'm on balance beam, Icy is on bars, Diasuku is on floor with Sakura, and Diana is on jump. I looked and saw the public middle school, unhappy and then I saw they we're short 1 gymnast, and felt guilty, we have one extra, and they have one missing. Icy was registered with us, so I looked back and showed sympathy. Their captain pointed to Icy, and mouthed "lucky"**

"**Sorry" I mouthed back.**

"**It's okay, we're getting a new member, and she's awesome" she said as she approached me. I'm about 7 inches taller. **

"**Really? Well best of luck, junior juniors."**

"**We just got her, and she's great, she jumped an 18 wheeler on her way to school, flipped, and landed perfectly on her feet! She's on bars!"**

"**Our new girl versus yours, loser pays for dinner at lunch"**

"**Deal, but if it's a tie?"**

"**Then we split the bill, sound good?"**

"**Yep!"**

**A girl with crimson red hair in pigtails walked up to the juniors' coach. She was in a pink and white leotard. She had gray eyes and is a midget. She has gray eyes, and is slightly tanned, but paler.**

"**Hey coach. Huh?" she looked at me. Her eyes lit up. "Kira nee-chan! I haven't seen you since I was four! How have you been?"**

"**Umm… I'm sorry, but who are you?"**

"**Sorry, you look like my mom's step-sister's daughter, Momomiya Kira. She and her half sister Momomiya Kiki are the only blood survivors. You look just like her… but last she was seen she was in America…" she looked really sad. But I was freaked and sympathetic.**

"**Umm… I don't know you but how did you know nee-chan da no na?" asked Kiki.**

"**oh sorry, you must think I'm really rude for not introducing myself!" she quickly said, obvious embarrassed with how red her face was. "I'm Momomiya Ichigo."**

"**that's weird… isn't that Momomiya your last name Kira nee-sama?" asked Icy, while flipping through the uneven bars as easily as if it was breathing.**

" **that's amazing!" Ichigo said, watching Icy with excitement.**

"**Momomiya-san, show them what your made of!" her captain said.**

**Ichigo ran off onto another set of uneven bars and started her routine, and we all watched, except me and Icy. "Now dismount" I ordered.**

**Everyone snapped out of it, and looked at Icy; she flipped off of the higher of the two bars, and landed on her feet after four backwards flips and landing on her hands, then hopping on her feet in one swift movement. **

"**Good job, but you're trying too hard on your dismount. Make it more natural, okay?"**

"**Hai!" she enthusiastically nearly yelled.**

**I went to the beam and practiced my routine, I ran up to the beam, jumped high, did 8 flips on my way down to the beam, and opened up, landing on my hands, and slowly moved my lower body forewords, and front side felt bunched up, but I ignored it, and let my feet meet the beam, and swiftly shifted my body to my feet fully supporting my all my weight. I bent down quickly, and put all my weight onto my hands, and took my feet off of my the beam, and made my body a T with a larger top part, on the bottom, and slowly moved legs upward, mimicking the movement with my torso, and was straight up, on my hands, and took two steps. I bent my elbows, and jumped up, flipped, and landed perfectly on my feet. I cart wheeled close to the end, and jumped up about 5 feet into the air. I flipped about seven times, and landed on my feet, I stood up naturally, but quickly, and flicked up my arms. It was just practice, but I saw that everyone was watching, shrugged it off, but I was freaking out inside. Then everyone for some unknown reason and were cheering, and applauding the gymnasts on ground, I felt like I must have messed up, but then I heard some one say- or shout- "Way to go Kira!"**

**Huh? Must be McMillan Kira. She was on ground doing her routine. I knew it. Honestly, who would cheer for me? Let alone applaud.**

**No one. No one but Kiki, and maybe Dan.**

**I walked out, unseen and saw that school had gone out, and my shift at Gram's Café was going to start in only 5 minutes! I gotta run! I'll take a short cut! Through the park, left, right, left, and I'll be there!**

**I ran to the park, and I still had my black clothes on! UUUURRRRG! I'LL HAVE TO GO AT TOP SPEED (which is like forty miles per hour)!**

**I ran, and everything else was a blur, I made it through the park gate, cut across through near the fountain, hopped over it, and ran through to the streets. Left, right, left, almost there, I hopped up, and cleared the wall blocking my way, 4 minutes left! Hurry, up legs!**

**I made it to the entrance, and ran into the changing room, the girl's one thank darkness I didn't go into the boy's! I changed into my uniform.**

**My uniform is purple and black. I have a simple black skirt that goes down to my knees, but it's frilly, and girl but not going outwards, it frilled down, and moved out a little. My T-shirt is purple, and it's close to my hair color but darker, and more like my leotard how I wore it tucked into my skirt. I braided my hair as the other came in to change, Diana, Kiki, Sakura and…Icy!**

**They each wore a uniform similar to mine, only there's in different colors and sizes. Kiki's is red with a yellow skirt; Icy's is light blue with a white shirt. Diana's is light green, with a silver skirt. And Sakura's is light brown with a yellow shirt.**

**We all wore a pair of black roller blades.**

**I bladed into the kitchen and punched in. Right on time!**

"**nice job, looks like my girl made it in time!" said Dan in shock.**

**I looked at him in his white shirt and black slacks. He could walk outside and not get stares; I couldn't, well, not really. **

"**I'm going to take the customer's orders know, and pretend I didn't hear that" I said warning him silently.**

**I ran out the white kitchen and bladed out into the café. I waited on tables for about three hours, and clocked out. I bladed back to the changing room and talked to Icy as I changed into my normal clothes. **

"**why are you here?"**

"**Alex offered me a job here"**

"**and you took it willingly?"**

"**well yea, decent pay, an not so humiliating uniform, and I need the money, it may be hell, but I can hang out with you Kira nee-chan, and work on my gymnastics routines too, so why not?"**

"**well, did they tell you who works here, and why?"**

"**well, he said I have a special mark on my palm, see?" She showed me a mark on her left hand. It was light blue, and in the shape of a wave. I was shocked, no wonder I like her, she's another experiment. A survivor, like me. **

"**look," I ordered her. I showed her the back of my left and right hand, on my left there was a black circle, and a silver crescent moon with dark sunset purple covering the rest.**

**On my right hand was a yellow sun that I forced to show itself, along with the other one. Then I lifted my side bangs that were covering my black 8 prong star mark, that was similar to a base compass rose, and it had silver showing the lines down the center, and white edging it all. My marks took up most of the circular area.**

"**do you have powers too?" she asked, scared, excited and curious all at the same time.**

"**yes, I can control darkness, talk to animals, plants, control them, read minds, move things with my mind, and even see and speak to sprits, guardian or otherwise." I cracked.**

**She hugged me after we were fully dressed, and whispered to me "I can control water, talk to fish, and force people to move how I want them to, I need help, please nee-chan, help me" **

"**I'll train you, how does that sound? If it's too much, or if your losing control tell me, don't be scared, got it. I'm not just your teacher or trainer, we bear marks, so we are one and the same."**

"**Thank you. Thank you nee-chan" she let a few tears escape her eyes, and ran out with me. **

"**Let's get going, or else we'll be late." I said.**

"**okay nee-chan" she smiled.**

**We walked out, and raced each other to the stadium, I went one way, and she went another. I hoped up and felt like I could fly! I'm not the only one! I'm not the only one who hates that place that has powers! I'm not the last one! I may not use my powers, but hell it's better than being shipped to another laboratory, we may only have been here for two days, but I already feel great!**

**I saw something I thought I left in Europe, Marmalade! The pointy ear freak found me! Wait, why is his hair green? Did he dye it or sumthing? It's usually fire red.**

**He grabbed me by my waist and said what I wasn't expecting, "You must be a new mew, you're kinda cute, but not as much as my Neko-Koneko-chan."**

**His girlfriend is a cat? Okay this pale pointy eared freak has major issues.**

"**Let me go you freak." I kicked him in his gut. He let me go and I landed on my feet, not with out a flip and said, "stay away you flying, pointy-eared freak!"**

**I ran at top speed, and one of Marmalade's buddies showed up, Cream! Wait did he dye his blue hair purple? Man if chocolate did too, I swear I'm going to laugh at them.**

"**You're not going anywhere, Mew Mew." wait, too emotionless to be Cream, so what happened?**

"**Yea you old hag" yelled Chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**What's so funny? Asked the green haired Marmalade.**

"**1 that you guys all dyed your hair, really marmalade, green? I thought you hated that color, 2 you guys pretty much stalked me and the other eclipses from the My Heart organization from Europe to Japan and know Japanese in only two days, and 3 you guys think you'll get kidnap me and succeed this time." I responded.**

"**Wait, my name is Kishu, and how do you know Marmalade?" said the green haired cyclone.**

"**he stalked me all year," I responded.**

"**I'm Pai," said the purple haired one.**

"**and I'm Taruro" said the shrimp.**

"**okay then, and you're telling me this why?" I asked, dodging an attack, accidentally falling into Pai. He grabbed me and I kicked him in his gut. He doubled over in pain, and Tarturo tried to tie me up with his click-clacks, and hit Kishu instead. **

"**I think you guys are done for now," I said as I quickly hit his pressure points, temporarily paralyzing him. **

**I landed on the ground, and propped him against a tree, as he fell asleep.**

"**what was that all about?" I asked no one in particular. Then I felt a life force, one I know all too well, the real Marmalade!**

**Well I'm just going to stop this chapter here before it gets too long.**

**Dan- Ya' think!**

**Diasuku- we all do gymnastics and work a the same place because … **_**waiting for zetta13 13s or Breezyfeather to say the answer.**_

**Breezyfeather- thanks for the second dedication, and why would we give it away?**

**Kira- I'm being stalked because … **

**Icy- nee-chan, how come we're the only ones so far?**

**Kira- I dunno**

**zetta13 13s- before you guys give away something, I want to thank Breezyfeather for letting me use her in my intros and outros.**

**Kiki- READ AND REVIEW! DA NO NA!**_** swinging from ceiling fan**_

**Taruro- she's almost as bad as the old hags and Pudding… combined **_**shivers**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so now that Kiki has calmed down, let's get back to the story.**

**Ryou- why am I here?**

**zetta13 13s-You'll see **_**mischievous smile**_

**Ryou-O.O**

**Kira-O.o o.O**

**Breezyfeather- on with the story!**

"Shirogane" Great, it's Ichigo.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"do you know where Akasaka-san is?"

"did you check the kitchen?"

"yea, he wasn't there."

"well why do you need him?"

"I was going to ask him for some advice."

"about what?"

"if I should join my school gymnastics team"

"I'd say go for it, it'd be fun and then you'd have an excuse to be late" I teased her.

"I mean my powers may show up, and I don't want people to find out, like you guys said, it's supposed to be a secret war for earth."

"just don't get too excited, got it?"

"yep!"

She ran out with that. Guess I'd better get the place ready for work later. After an eternity of working around here, opening and waiting for my employees to show up, I saw a group of high schoolers walk by, and one of them looked like- no way, she's dead, long gone, you're just seeing things. Ryou, it's just some powerful force that torments me- it has to be!

I looked and saw her spacing out, and heard them bash the café. Then I heard _her _say, "I guess it's not that bad guys, just way too girly, and pink, no need to triple bash it."

Did the gothic version of _her _just stand up for my café?

"c'mon nee-chan is right, nit's not that bad" said the one with icy blue hair. She was about half of the silver hair and purple haired gothic _her_.

"what ever, Icy, Kira, I think someone put you two on crack"

"no it's just a god on crack that loves to torment me that made me say that," she said in a joking, sarcastic voice, but it was funny, because that's what I was just thinking.

"look we can debate this, or we can train our new member and team mate on her dismount, kick ass at the tournament, and win or debate our personal view over a café that's too girly for most of us here, which do you guys think I'm gonna stick us with?"

Very direct, just like- no I am not comparing that girl with _her_.

"umm… training? Winning? And kicking ass? Right?" said a girl with pink hair- wait I think it's originally blond- a light banana yellow on top.

"good girl, now as team captain, we're going to win it, other wise our gym coaches and teachers are going to be bitching about it, got it?"

"Hia! Kira-senpia" they said together, but the icy blue one added "nee-chan"

"let's go then!" she took off, and the others fallowed, bashing my café, as if she forgot what she said before.

After a day of helping out, and checking genetics, and such, I took a walk; it's only a few hours until sunset.

I walked, and saw her again, she was in the air, happy, and landed nearing an alley. She must be really tough to jump that high. It was about 20 meters in the air!

I watched as Kishu, Pia and Tarturo tried to capture her.

She saw something, a Syniclon-to be exact Kishu!

He grabbed her by her waist and said what I wasn't expecting, "You must be a new mew, you're kinda cute, but not as much as my Neko-Koneko-chan."

"Let me go you freak." she said as she kicked him in his gut. He let her go and she landed on her feet, not with out a flip and said, "stay away! you flying, pointy-eared freak!"

She ran at top speed, and one of Kishu's buddies showed up, Pia!

"You're not going anywhere, Mew Mew." Pia said in his normal emotionless voice.

"Yea you old hag" yelled Taruto. She was now laughing- hard. what is wrong with this girl? she's about to lose her sprit or be attacked by a predasite, and she's laughing? Her voice was light, and bubbly, not what I though it would be; it's another similarity to _her. _even the same name!

"What's so funny? Asked Kishu.

"1 that you guys all dyed your hair, really Marmalade, green? I thought you hated that color, 2 you guys pretty much stalked me and the other eclipses from the My Heart organization from Europe to Japan and know Japanese in only two days, and 3 you guys think you'll get kidnap me and succeed this time." she responded. My heart? Europe? Kidnap? This happened before? How many times?

"Wait, my name is Kishu, and how do you know Marmalade?" said Kishu confused

"he stalked me all year," she informed him. Dang, that must have been hard.

"I'm Pia," said Pia

"and I'm Tarturo" said the youngest.

"Okay then and you're telling me this why?" she asked, dodging an attack, falling into Pia. He grabbed her and she kicked him in his gut. He doubled over in pain, and Taruto tried to tie her up with his click-clacks, and hit Kishu instead.

"I think you guys are done for now," she said as she quickly hit his pressure points, temporarily paralyzing him.

She landed on the ground, and propped him against a tree, as he fell asleep.

"what was that all about?" she asked no one in particular. Then I saw a fire-haired Kishu, is this Marmalade?

_Flash back_

_I was running to school, reading under a tree was my best friend, Momomiya Kira. She was reading war and peace at seven years old, when we meet, she was the new girl, and we entered 8__th__ grade together, we had all the same classes, and she was teaching me Japanese. We were close. _

"_took_ _you long enough_, _Ryou-kun! I thought you were going to miss our first class!" she smiled though her anger. Most of her family was dead, so she was very cautious, she only has her older brothers, Ikuto, Jared and Kukia now. I'm her only friend, and she's mine. We get along for the most part. When we don't, it's because we're competing, and help each other out, tutoring each other. She was the only per son outside of my family I liked, possibly loved. She was the sweetest, smartest, athletic, caring, kind, and well-rounded. Just like me, people didn't like her because she was very smart and talented. I gave her a silk choker, with a sword pendant on a locket in the shape of a heart made out of dark silver, the sword on it changed, into the locket with the sword painted on in bright silver. _

_flash_

_My house was on fire! She said she'd meet me there. I saw her and my parents engulfed in the flames. She screamed as it shot fire at her. I called 911 and told them what was happening. My parents were holding on to her. I meet her because of my uncle. He didn't say how, but she was like his daughter. I small dark field was surrounding her and my parents. She was protecting them! The monster broke the shield; she fell, down out of sight from the window, the whole place burnt down. The monster taunted me; Akasaka had to hold me back. The monster took her body, and flew off. I saw my chocker was intact. _Maybe she lived?

I saw the chocker, _her _chocker.

_Flash back_

"_Here Kira" I was blushing bright red as I gave her the chocker. "I thought I'd look good on you, the pendent part is an artifact my dad said you and you brothers found when you were little, so I thought maybe it'd keep your dad in your heart- or something like that!" I quickly babbled._

"_Ryou-kun," she was gently blushing, looking like an angel. "thank you, can you help me put it on?"_

"_s-sure!" I helped her put it on._

"_I'll never take it off! Thank you so much!" she hugged me. If it's possible- I was blushing even more._

_End of flash back._

I called the Mews, and they said they'd be here ASAP. why didn' i call sooner? urg! i'm such an idiot!

_Flash back_

_I was in a forest with her. It wasn't too far from my house. We were walking through, and she saw something. I ran after her, and she climbed a tree._

"_no way!" she said in disbelief._

"_what?" I asked as I climbed a few branches._

_She climbed down from the top, and grabbed me, and went back to the top. In the tree where the trunk was suppose to be was a series of vines, in the shape of a house!_

"_let's go in!" she said excitedly._

"_isn't it dangerous?" I asked_

"_only if you hurt someone intentionally and meant it." she said. "I heard of this place it's called __**True Self Tree House**__. Or TSTH for short. I was wondering where it was, I heard it was in a forest, but the chance of it being here was at least 8 trillion to one!"_

_I fallowed her in, and it was stable. _

"_where the light switch?" I asked. I had never been in a tree house before. It was amazing. Everything was wooden, it was just like a house only woven of vines naturally. It's really amazing that this structure exists, let alone can hold our weight! I touched a switch and light filled the room. There was a trap door, and it was open. A hologram said "hello, I'm Galexia, if you found this place that means that you're a reincarnation of me. That means you get my entire organization when you turn 16yr old. You'll be trained, but the only way we can say who you are, is if you have the pendant, a sword, it should have come with a chain." she looked at me, I realized I had the chain on my belt loop, and Kira had the pendant. "if the chain decide to stay without the pendant, then it means that the pendant holder is so close to this person, that she gave part of her power to the chain holder, typically a boyfriend, or sibling." _

"_b-b-boyfriend!" we stuttered. Bright red to our ankles._

_She looked upset and said "it has to be a mistake- me and Ryou-kun are just friends!"_

"_ok… but the pendant took to you, you're our future leader, so start acting like it, here,"a capsule opened, a pair of fighting gloves. On had the moon, silver in a crescent shape, the rest was black. The other one was a sun- banana yellow and the rest of it was white._

"_wear these, and you'll become who you will be faster, don't take them off, and got it? After a while they'll become part of you, and you'll grow into who we need you to be."_

"_I'm not-" she started._

"_put them on or you'll be killed!"_

_She put them on. _

"_happy?" she asked._

"_not really"_

_End of flash back._

A little girl, about 12 or 13 years old, was attempting to tackle/hug Kira. She was dodging and the Cyniclons were getting hugged, and then she'd launched herself from them, kicking them in the gut as she attempted to get Kira. The girl looked like an older pudding, only with chocolate brown eyes and muddy brown hair in my opinion.

The red head got tackled only twice, while the others were tied up, or doubled over in pain. This one, I think is call, Marmalade, ported behind Kira, as she got tackled by the smaller one.

"Kiki, let go and get the others!" Kira quickly ordered, before Kiki could let go, they began to teleport out. The Mews showed up just in time to watch Kira be kidnapped

"now what was it you said before Koneko-chan? That we're crazy if we think we can kidnap you?" Marmalade taunted. I saw an evil glint in his eye, and knew he was going to hurt her if she didn't become his. maybe this guys is Kishu's older brother? and wait. is she dating this guy?

"Eclipse kid transform!" shouted Kiki and Kira.

Kira transformed, and looked human. Her clothes melted away, and darkness took their place. It wrapped itself around her torso, and her legs. It made a pair of wraps about an inch thick each on the middle of her upper arm. Her legs were given a pair of black leggings. Her skirt was sparkling purple. Her shirt was made of the same material, but ended like a belly shirt. Her pale skin let in the darkness. She got a black jacket that fell just before her mid-drift, made of leather like material. Her hour-glass figure showing perfectly. Her hair turned black, and her eyes were deep purple. Her hair braided itself, a crown to one braid at the back. Her side bangs vanished, and her fore-head's mark vanished. Her fighting gloves are the same as the one's _my Kira _was forced to take. The chocker stayed as it was. On her jacket, there are streaks of each element down the sleeves, except for light, that was covered by her hair. It fell to her ankles. She opened her eyes, and a sword appeared right in front of her. The chain that went to it- the one I have vanished from my pocket-and repapered through the handle, and it was wrapped around her wrist. She took hold of it and said as a mask appeared on her face, one that was shaped like a butterfly, but it was black, silver, and purple swirled into a fancy design on the wings. Her eyes showed happiness, like this was the only place where she felt safe, transforming. The darkness swirled around her feet incase it was needed.

Kiki transformed more like Pudding. She was in a fire style leotard, but a pair or red short shorts appeared on her. She had her feet bear, just like Kira. She had an orange choker on, and it had a small fire pendant on it. She look 100% human. On her left hand appeared a yellow fire glove, and her mark showed itself in red and orange while the yellow glove stood out. She had a slash of electric blue lightning from her left shoulder to the right side of her hip. Her eyes changed to a fierce shade of red. Her hair became like a fire, red, yellow and orange, like a fire, and her bangs danced like a wind was whipping her hair. Her sister had a slight tan; her eyes showed a child who dealt with more pain than any one should deal with, at least for a kid that is. She had a small inch thick skin showed on her leg, at the top while the rest was covered in a flaming cloth, a mirror image on the other leg. She had a pair of yellow arm guards. A pair of twin daggers appeared in front of her, the handle had red, yellow and orange strings circling the handle in a double-helix shape. She took them and a small smile pierced her face. She let butterfly shaped flaming mask cover her eyes. It danced in reds, yellows, and oranges.

When they finished transforming, Kira said "total eclipse of the heart,-"

Kiki interjected "and fire eclipse-"

"-here to protect our home and the innocent on behalf of My Heart and Galexia, at the Earth's service!" they finished.

We were all stunned. Kira was definitely different, but this was not what I was expecting.

"Well, well, looks like you let your instincts take over, little leader" taunted a short boy that looked like a 16 yr old neon blue haired Taruto. hewas looking at Marmlade.I'm guessing Taruto's older brother.

"Kurusai, Chocolate!" said Marmalade. Kira looked at Marmalade like she ws going to kill him for just touching her, and make it painful for the way he's holding her now. nope, just crushing. she realy hates this guy.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to stop you from killing each other," said a sandy haired 14 yr old Pia.

"Cream?" said Kiki.

"oh hey! How have things been with you and the other eclipses?"

"classified, gomenisia. Da no na" she replied.

"are you really talking to the guy that kidnapped you four times?" asked Kira with a sweat drop on the back of her head, while a P. sign on the kleft side of her forehead.

"yep! Cream is okay, it's just Chocolate and Marmalade that are evil! da no na" Kiki said.

"not true! See!" he said grabbing Kiki by her arms, pinning them to her side as she faed him, blushing.. She half kicked him, and he let her go, and she said.

"bad cream! Da no na" she said while hitting him on his head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" he repeated.

"Kiki! He's an enemy. Get back here!" she yelled.

"awww… ok nee-chan" she reluctantly fallowed her orders.

Pia attacked, "Fuu Rai Sen" with his purple fans.

"DARKNESS DESCEND AND DEFEND!" Kira shouted. A shield with a black tint to it sounded all of us, with the exception of the aliens. It's like Ichigo's, only in a different color, then she shout as a black staff with a black orb that held an amethyst appeared in her hand as her sword fell and the chain held it in the air, "AMETHYST AMPLIFIER!"

The shield grew stronger, and each of the mews temporarily lost their weapons, and each formed a circle around her, like a satellite. And she screeched "WEAPONS WORK!"

Each weapons shot out their attack on it's own, and it flew through the shield, and Kiki said or rather shout "FIRECEST FLAMES FIRE!" and the two twin swords became one for a few moments and flew through the shield in a blast, and boosted each attack as hers met Marmalade. Mints met Pia, Ichigo's Cream, Zakuro's met Kishu, Lettuce's meet Marmalade, while Pudding's attack hit each one of them, Kiki's strengthened and slightly burned each one.

Kira fell from her slight orbit, and Marmalade quickly ported be hind her, while Kiki caught her.

"Are you alright nee-cha- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Kira had fainted, or she's paralyzed like Tarturo had been before, but she wasn't moving, and her transformation stayed, as she was taken from us, and Kiki was taken too. Mrmalade cuaght her standing up, arms pinned to her side, facing him, while kiki had her arms wrapped around kira's lower rib cage. she was sandwhiched inbetween. Marmalade ordered the rest of the Cyniclons, "move out," and they teleported out with that.

This is really bad!

**Oh another cliffhanger! Wait and see what happens next time!**

**Kira- why am I stuck in that pervert's custody?**_** pointing to Marmalade **_

**Marmalade- why don't you just admit you're in love with me?**

**Kira- because I'm not, you're a stalking, possessive pervert!**

**Ichigo- sounds like a certain green haired alien I know **_**glaring at Kishu**_

**Kishu- what! You know you love me!**

**Ichigo- not even in your sickest and most twisted dream or fantasy!**

**Kiki- umm… shouldn't we stop them? Da no na?**

**Cream-well, should we?**

**Ryou- it's not like we could even if we wanted to.**

**Breezyfeather- they're such a pair of cute couples**

**Ryou, Kira, Ichigo- no way in hell!**

**Lettuce- you don't think…?**

**Pia-maybe…**

**Pudding- this calls an investigation!**

**Cream- not with out me and Taru-Taru!**

**Taruto- stop calling me that! **

**Cream- you're suppose to respect you're older siblings, so I demand respect!**

**Tarturo- no way in hell!**

**Pudding- so that's Taru-Taru nickname at home na no da!**

**Zakuro, Akasaka, Alex, Dan, icy, Sakura, Diana, and chocolate- Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Ok so quick re-cap Ryou is constantly comparing Kira to the Kira he knew as a little boy, the one that fell out a window and was taken by the monster that started the fire. He gave her a purple silk chocker, one with a sword pendant that made her the leader of an organization. This chain to the sword linked them together. When she transformed, his chain for the pendant disappeared. Icy joined the eclipses that Kira leads. Kishu, Pia and Tarturo attempted to kidnap her, and got their butts kicked, then Marmalade, Cream, and Chocolate appeared, fought with the Eclipses in front of the Mews, as their own weapons were used to battle against the aliens and watched as Kiki and Kira fought. They almost won, when Marmalade kidnapped Kira as her body refused to move from over doing her powers. Kiki was taken too. Let's see what happens**

**Ichigo- you forgot she's my cousin-**

**Kishu-possibly**

**Breezyfeather and zetta13 13s- on with the story!**

**Icy's POV**

I just saw Kira nee-chan kidnapped while the mews just stared. She needs help. I don't knowwhat I'm doing, but somehow I said "eclipse kid transform!"

I felt safe, for the first time since those monsters hurt me, I felt normal. Water appeared out of nowhere, and it surrounded me. I have become part of the water. I let my icy hair change to the sea blue. My eyes become seaweed green. An ocean color leotard appeared on me. It swirls and moves like the waves at the beach. Where my leg holes, are a pair of frilly fabric came out, and look similar to a frilly and sea storm colored skirt. On my shins appeared a pair of shin guards, in a wrap form. On my arms appeared a blue see through sleeves that attacked themselves to the straps of my leotard. The sleeves loosened themselves as they reached the opening, where it was open about 20 centimeters. I let an ocean green glove go onto my right hand and cut off in a wave pattern on my wrist. I let the icy sting take my other hand, and change into my weapon, my mark burned through. It showed it self on my hand's back, and I let burn through. It helped distract me from the fact that my first friend- the only person in the universe that could truly understand me was just taken but, it hurt so much. I let my weapon appear, a staff that held the water that I controlled with my mind, emotions, body movements, sprit and soul. It was bright green, swirled up, and dark blue swirling down as the sea storm gray pole center gave birth to a gray orb, and the two forces poured into it. My arm, the weponized one touched. I felt safe. The pain faded. I yelled out to the sky as rain fell quickly, "TSUNAMI ECLIPSE"

I cried out, "WATER WITCH! MAGIC MISTRESS! DARKNESS'S DESCENT DISTRESS SIGNAL! ECLIPSE EMERGENCY!"

Suddenly Diana, Sakura, Dan, Alex, and Diasuku appeared to my cry.

They all shouted out without Alex "ECLIPSE KID TRANSFORM!"

Diasuku changed sort of like me. Electricity surrounded him. It became part of him, as the lightning became his outfit, electric blue and yellow. His eyes became yellow, and his hair became silver. He let the lightning make a white coat; it stuck, and flared out when it came to the end of his torso. He had a pair of silver shorts, and he was shirtless. He let the electricity flow through him, and a small band fell on his arm. He got an electric mace, its blue, with sliver, yellow and blue electric bolts pointing out of it. A dark blue eye mask covered his eyes. It had electricity moving in and out of it.

"ELECTRIC ECLIPSE!" he yelled

Diana let her hair change into a silver green that caught your eye. Her eyes became a light gray. She let the wind surround her. She let her silver green swirled wind leotard appear. It was covered by a silver skirt, one that looked like a sailor skirt, and let a green sleeveless jacket wrap itself around her. Her hair cut itself short, to the way Dan has his hair, only with a pair of thin braids fall down to frame her face. The braids fell to her shoulders. The center of her leotard disappeared, revealing her mid-drift, and then become covered by a belt, one that just went there; not pulling her jacket in. under her feet appeared a pair of green puff balls with wings. She balanced herself on them instantly. A staff, the one of wing showed itself, and let her take hold of it. The staff was plain, like bamboo. Then a circle showed on top of it, and inside of it swirled wind. She let the wind mark her as a fingerless glove appeared on her left hand. She let her mark, a light green tornado, appear on her silver glove. A bunch of arrows appeared in a case on her back. Ready for war. "TORNADO ECLIPSE!"

Sakura let earth and rocks surround her, and let it create a shield. Inside of it, she let earth itself wind itself around her, starting in a leotard form, and the golden brown and amber turn into her hair color. Her eyes became amber became her eyes' color. She let the earth wrap around her, and make and armor, but it was light, and easy to move in. it was light brown. Her hair grew to her feet stay down. She let her leotard's straps disappear, and a jacket just like Kira's appear, only it didn't have any color but black. Her mark on her fore-head said earth in the symbol form, 大地. A head band in amber held on to her

fore head. The mark was dark brown. After she finished her transformation, a pair of laser guns appeared right in front of her. She touched them, and they became metal, along with her guards, and shine briefly, as she screeched at the top her lungs, "EARTHQUAKE ECLIPSE!"

Dan let a light surround him. He had white hair and silver eyes. His outfit was the same as Diasuku, only he had a silver band on his right fore arm. He let a hammer appear in front of him, it had a long, thin, silver rod, that if he needed, would change into a sword. The hammer head had to be 40 centimeters diameter, and was about a meter long. He grabbed it, and shouted, "SOLAR ECLIPSE"

"What happened? Icy? I didn't know you could transform, let alone were an eclipse kid. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Alex.

"Kira and Kiki! They were kidnapped!"

"what!" Dan nearly shouted.

"I saw her get kidnapped by a guy with pointy ears and red hair"

"Marmalade! You're dead!" said Diasuku and Dan

"how come you didn't tell us about being an Eclipse Kid? We could be helping you-" Sakura started.

"Kira nee-chan is already training me, first of all, secondly, why would I tell anyone that I'm freak of nature, magic, and science!" I asked

They became silent.

"let's just get back nee-chan!" I almost yelled.

Tokyo Mew Mew finally got over their shock and the leader, Mew Ichigo asked, "Can we help? I think I know her. Is her name Momomiya Kira?"

The blonde on her side froze.

"may be, maybe not. We actually don't know her last name, all we now is her name Kira." said Sakura.

The blonde loosened a bit. But he was tense.

"where did they go?" I asked them, in a demanding voice. No one takes away my nee-chan and gets away with it!

"to their home, or their space as they call it" said the blonde and Alex at the same time, electricity flew between them.

"look you can have your macho contest later! Right now Kira-san needs us!" Diana said.

"Fine" they said.

We all introduced ourselves, and after that we grabbed onto Dan and Diasuku, and teleported away.

"We're coming Kira nee-chan, we're coming," I whispered.

**Well that was interesting. Turns out they all can transform!**

**Alex, Alaska, and Ryou- and we can't because. . .**

**Mews- you guys annoy her?**

**Eclipse Kids- it'd be boring if we all transformed, then it wouldn't put the others in danger as much**

**Breezyfeather- stop giving spoiler concepts! **_**starts chasing them with Dan's huge hammer**_

**Marmalade- read and review!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to cut it off there, all my other chapters were way too long. Any way, next time you'll see things from Kira's POV so it's not that bad, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I have lynx44 as my first story subscriber! Thank you!**

**Ichigo- why am I here?**

**Breezyfeather-to hide from you-know-who**

**Kishu- girls, at least wait until I'm outside of the room before you start talking about me**

**Kira-Does Pia still have the force field up?**

**Breezyfeather-yup! He forgot to take it down, why?**

**5 minutes later.**

**Kishu- let me outta here!**

**Ryou- on with the story!**

**Ryou's POV**

Kira. She's alive. As they teleported, I grabbed on to Diasuku.

"hey-" he began but was cut off as all of us were taken to a world where dark colors were blended and swirled all over the place. What is this place? They're hide out? Well it has a lot of things scatted all over the place from every decade from the looks of this place.

"we'll attack in a day, got it." said Dan.

"got it." we all said.

"why are you here?" asked Ichigo in disgust. Stupid Ichigo.

"to make sure that my team doesn't get hurt by you're team mates" I lied. I couldn't care less about the mews personally.

"no," said Sakura, " he wants to see if his old friend that disappeared is Kira, right?"

"how did she-"

"Sakura what did Kira say about reading allies minds? It's for enemies only."

"…" I replied, along with most of the combined team.

"explain later" said Dan quickly

"but you now!" ordered Diasuku.

"when I was little, I had a rival in school, she was 7yrs old, and we were always stuck working together on projects, and somewhere along the line I found out that my uncle, who had died, had her in his will, and after that we started hanging out and teaching each other different langues. We were close. I gave her a purple silk choker with a sword pendant on it, and she promised never to take it off, but once in a while it would change, and it would have the chain I carried with me everywhere around her neck, with it there hanging, and I was wondering if my old friend was you're Kira, they look alike too, so I just wanted to know if it was her," I finished.

"no it's not." Sakura started." they were close, and he really thought of her as his best friend, and the only person who he could be himself around. Her family was like his home away from home. They found Galexia's sword together. He fell hard for her, and then they had a fight, right after her older brother, Mark, died and a few hours before a huge fire in his house that hit and killed his parents. She was in it, a monster attacked her, and she fell. He was ready too kill it if Akasaka-san hadn't held him back. She fell out the window and he heard her scream as help arrived too late. Her saw her carried away, and she was badly burned, after that fall, she was dead. He swore not to get close to anyone after that, or else they'd get hurt, just like Kira promised after that guy didn't show up at Tokyo Tower on her birthday! Wow! He's actually the ass hole that didn't show, and broke her heart. Anyways they promised that they'd meet up on they're shared birthday, they'd meet up and be together. After that incident though, he swore that he'd continue his father's work, and protect the earth that she, his mother, and his father loved so much. Her brothers actually helped clean up the planet, and were working on a serum that could hold life itself, and the aliens and Ryou dedicated to call it mew aqua instead of Savior Serum that they named it." informed the earthen blond bim-bo.

"you'd better stay away from my girl!" Dan protectively and possessively warned me.

"Shirogane-san …" Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo and Mint said. Zakuro just looked some what sympathetic.

"Kira-nee-chan" said Ichigo. Icy looked at her in anger and shock. "Kira-nee-chan saved me when she was six." we all fell silenced. " I was playing in the streets, my parents and her oldest brother were talking about what to do with her since their father's recent death. Kira was just walking around, playing with me when I asked. "She's my nee-chan! Mom! Dad! Pwease don't take her away!" I pleaded to them. They let it go, and she was allowed to stay, only until Kyle, her seventeen tear old brother was 18yrs old. I was walking to the park with Kira nee-chan, and a car was coming, she saw it and I was far behind. She ran back, and hopped into the sky. She saved me from dieing more than that one incident. My parents hated seeing her go, and offered to have her stay with us, but she said "if I go, who'll keep ne-chans from killing each other. I'm their peace keeper, and I hate it sometimes, but I love being with them and helping them out, so it's okay, I'll be fine. Plus, Ichigo is a tough little trooper, right?" she taught me how to defend myself, and how to jump up high like her. She helped be get stronger, and saved me when I was in trouble. When I was scared, she took away that fear. She believed in me when no one else would. She's like my big sister. Now she's in trouble, and I'm going to save her, like she did with me." she turned around and smiled. May be she is pretty mature for her age. "we'd all do that, so let's save her!"

**Wow, really fluffy.**

**Kishu-I'll say**

**Cream- **_**singing**_** Ryou and Kira sitting in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-**

**Kiki- first comes love- da no na**

**Cream- then comes marriage**

**Pudding- then comes baby in the baby-carriage! Na no da**

**Ryou and Kira- shut up! **_**blushing**_

**Lettuce and Pia- read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, know that those two have calmed down, **_**Ryou and Kira bound and gagged in the corner**_** let's skip the intro**

**Everyone else- hey!**

**And get right to the story!**

**Kira's POV**

I can't move. I let my transformation slip, and I started moving again. I took in a deep breath, and looked around, what I'm pretty sure is Marmalade's room. Why does he have to have pictures of me everywhere? And bunch of Dan being killed… those I don't exactly mind or like, but Alex killed, those I do like.

Marmalade, Kishu. Pia, Cream, Taruto, and Chocolate were fighting over who gets me and Kiki. Not that it's a surprise. I have to get out while they're still distracted. I did something I hadn't done in years. I let a small pair of wings, bat-like but swirled in darkness and light appear on my back. Then they grew, and grew and grew, until they were twice as long as my wingspan. I checked on Kiki. So they put her in Cream's room?

Um… its full of pictures of the two of them playing… no comment.

Well at least she's still asleep. I grabbed her bridal style, and ran out of his room. She woke up, and put her arms around my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and held on. facing me as usual until her wings show up,so that when she takes off it doesn't interfer with my flight pattern. I took off, for the first time in what felt like eternity, I let myself smile, truly, and not a smirk, a true smile, or a fake one because of my new team mate's talents or anything. Just that I was finally free, even if it was only going to be for a second, I feels normal, and safe. I actually feel safe. They stopped fighting, and I heard Diasuku and Icy shout, "where are they!" Icy added, "where did you flying elves put nee-chan!"

Then a long string of curse words quickly fallowed. I floated for only a few seconds, then began to fall. Kiki knew what was happening. All she did is say, "wings" and fire wings appeared on her back. They were more like a red hawk's than my bat like ones. Marmalade saw Kiki holding me, as I fell, and he grabbed me, standing, arms around my waist, while kiki's are currently under my armpits,trying to help me regain altitude. He ported us to the ground before any of his friends saw, and I think that goes for mine too.

He grabbed a knife, and sliced my left uppper arm in the middle, just enough to cut the skin so that the extra blood my body had produced could leak out. My condition form the experiments are simple, my body produces too much blood, so my body can't get in enough oxygen to change the poison blood into normal blood, because otherwise my body stops the natural circulation process, and poison blood flows through my arteries, killing me. It killed a lot of the experiments before, and after me. The only way to treat it is to have it taken out of you, immediately. Or you die.

"Arigato Marmalade" mumbled Kiki.

I quickly stopped bleeding, and the skin grew bck in a few miliseconds.

"I'll protect you from them, they can't hurt you if you stay here." Marmalade reminded me. I really am tempted to go with him. To get away from Alex. I touched a small scar on my inner thigh. I got it from Alex when I was 10, i let myself outside, where people saw me. They saw a normal girl, one that was hurt, kind and nice. Then I was beaten for being me. I swore that day that I'd take that me away. And i did, and replaced my real self with a soldier. Marmalade has been here since the experiments. He's actually an experimental cross of my older brother and best guy friend. Alex spliced there DNA a month before i was born, 9 monthes later, and Marmalade is the result, he's my age, and did I mention that my brother was half Alien, so Marmalade is half human half Alien. Also, that kishu was my best guy friend? now were enemies. he accutally took Marmalade away with the others. this ws before kiki started to remeber when she was 4, she was three when this all went down. marmalade isn't related to me, it was my half bro that was used, and he only had my dad's DNA and it was his mom's that were put into Marmalade. if i let him repay his debt, what's the worse that could happen?

If I went, then Alex would beat the others. If I'm gone, even for one day, then I could come home with one less friend, and a funeral to plan. I hate Alex, and Dan, he just helps him out. I take the beating for everyone, while they get freedom. In a way, me and Marmalade are family. When I was 10 yrs old I helped him, Cream and Chocolate escape. They knew I was beaten, they were too. We were escaping together, I fell, and then I was attacked by an oversized wolf. I screamed to them "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!" they couldn't object, Marmalade hesitated, then Alex showed up, and he ran. My entire family was dead then. Marmalade is like my brother, and he leads the attack on Earth, unless I return with him and the other Cyniclons of course. But I don't know what they mean by I have the power to bring their planet back to life without ending this war in violence.

"you're coming back, weather it's 100% willingly or only 1%, he'll kill you otherwise." Marmalade teleported out to help his comrades after that.

I flew off, as Kiki went to join the other in the rescue Kira mission. i landed near a cliff, and wald the rest of the way to the edge of the cliff. Why must we fight? Why must we hurt? And cause pain? Is it all to fill a savage desire our ancestors held in them that lies dormant in the rest of us? Why? Why must we cause so much pain. Physical, mental, emotional, spiritual for some too. Why must we feel pain? Is it a punishment for existing? For something we did in another life? Another time? Just for someone's amusement? Is there a reason for it? If so then what? If not, then why not? Is it a significant or insignificant reason?

"why must we battle, cause pain, and hurt others? Do we do this to amuse ourselves? why must we hurt others? It doesn't do any good. Is it part of some game that a mystical being or beings use us in as replaceable pawns? Why?" I softly pondered out loud.

I looked from the ground, and where was Marmalade fighting for me, to the sky, where a small portal opened, showing the city I had to call home know, it zoomed in on my house, Gram's Café, and I felt like crying, because right there was Alex inside, showing him beat one of my friends though the window. One of my pack members. I have to go! No one deserves to be abused like that, I'll take it for everyone, that's my job as leader, nothing else than to provide guidance, and to take the toll for my comrades.

I felt the presence of a boy, about 18yrs old, human, scared, confused, hoping for something. I turned around to see a face, familiar, I saw a flash of the little boy I draw all the time. He's the only thing I remember. He broke our promise. I don't know why, but an unbearable pain fell onto my heart.

"who are you," is all I could say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, but that's all for this chap, in fact, I'm no longer putting in intros and outros.**

**This is the last one! For this story any way. ^^ bye!**

**Ryou's POV**

"who are you?" she asked. That hurt. That really hurt. She had a pair of black wings, but her eyes showed innocence and ignorance. She doesn't know. Her mind doesn't remember. She has amnesia! That's why. She still retains a few memories! Not many, but still, that's the only way she could feel pain at seeing me, and the promise, and everything, why she still has the necklace! Ask her if her name is Momomiya Kira you baka!

"umm… y-y-your n-name I-isn't M-M-Momomiya K-K-Kira I-I-is I-I-it?"

She looked scared.

"h-how do you know my name?" she slightly stuttered

"I'm Ryou, Shirogane Ryou, do you remember? We use to play together when we were little, when you were 7yrs old, just before our birthday, there was a fire." my heart is beating so loud that she can probably hear it, "you were in it. You fell. A monster took you away, and you were burned. Before that I gave you a choker." her hand flew to the choker she was wearing, "yea, that one."

"I swore I'd never take it off," she whispered.

"it was before Mark was killed over seas" I told her.

"Ryou… Ryou-kun?" she asked. She was shaking. I walked to her. She took a few hesitant steps to me. I hugged her. A few tears fell from her face.

"Ryou-kun. I' so sorry. You must've thought I was dead." she held me. I have her. My best friend is alive.

She pulled away. "I can't come back with you" she whispered.

"why n-" I began to ask. her clothes had changed. she was in a black belly shirt and dark red short-shorts.I saw the marks that snaked up and down her body. I saw the ones that were there originally. Then there were the bruises and scars coating her in area that you normally wouldn't see. She let a few tears fall.

"if I go, he'll hurt the others." she said.

"what do you-" I looked up and saw the portal, a kid was being hurt… Masaya! if ichigo saw this she'd murder who ever it is, wait that's... Alex! he's hurting Masaya! and Kira! man when I get my hands on him he'll die! maybe i can get starwberry in on this too!

"he's another experiment. Like a little brother, he's Kiki's twin, but no blood relation, I helped him escape and hide in an orphanage. I made sure he wouldn't be killed, he doesn't have any illnesses, and I made sure he wouldn't be victimized, but he's still in danger, as long as Alex lives. When I'm gone, he's his punching bag. Both of us are chipped, so we can't get out. I'm at least able to jam mine, his stopped working, but now, its active, and he's going to die if I runaway." she held back tears. now i get it. she protects them, and Masaya is his next choice as a human punching bag. but what experimants? i'lll ask her later.

"I have to get my friends, and get the rest of you out of here. C'mon!" she grabbed me, and I held onto her waist, while she hugged my neck. She jumped, and let her wings shrink as we landed. In only a few seconds, her wings were gone.

"ECLIPSES, MEWS WE'RE GETTING THE HELLL OUTTA HERE!" she screamed.

The aliens attempted to stop her, but she didn't transform, instead she yelled, "DARK DESANT DEFEND AND DISAPPEAR!"

I don't know how, but I think our shadows engulfed us, and in a mater of minutes, we were in front of Café Mew Mew.

"you okay? Asked Kiki. She was looking at Kira. She was paler than usual, if that was even possible.

"yea," she said, "I'm fine"

Dan looked at me, and said, "the My Heart organization thanks you for helping us retrieve our merged organization's leader. We do not ask for us to continue meeting or even talking anymore."

"why! Kira nee-chan is part of my family! I should be allowed to see her!" exclaimed Ichigo. Ok, all maturity from before, now gone.

"because anyone that hurt her," Dan glared at me, "or his associates" he looked at the rest of us, "should not be able to see her at all, and from this point on we are enemies! Now if you'd excuse us." he put his arm around Kira, and forced her to walk with him. The others exchanged a this-can't-be-good look, and fallowed Kira.

I turned alto, and fallowed them. A dog licked Ichigo, so she fallowed after mint took off her bell and bow. I shook off my bandana.

We're coming Kira-chan, were coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryou's POV**

We fallowed her to her house. Then I heard Alex. I couldn't make out his words, but they were harsh, judging by the tone. I heard Kiki try to stop, then the wind rush, and I hopped into the window, and saw Kira bleeding. Dan was trying to stop him but was sent flying.

Okay, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't enjoy that. Hey! He tried to kill me last night, so give me a break!

Diasuku, Sakura and Diana were trying not to run up to Kira, and were tending to Dan and Kiki. Calming them down. Kira was bleeding. Heavily. Her arms are stained red. Her breathing is shallow.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T HURT! YOUR SISTER MAY BE INOCENT, BUT I DON'T GIVE A **** ABOUT THAT. YOUR BROTHER IS NOTHING!" Alex screeched. Masaya winced. Kira got up. She was scared, but really, really, really pist.

"he's not a nothing. No one is. Just because he's normal like you, and you can't control him like the rest of us, doesn't mean you can say anything about him. If you say he's nothing, a person that tries to save the planet in everything he does, then that must mean that you don't exist."

Okay, now I really like what she just said. I couldn't help but smile. Ichigo heard what was happening, and jumped up. She saw her beloved Masaya in pain, and nearly murdered Alex if I wasn't holding her back.

"why you ungrateful-" he began.

"you use us as your pawns, and the only one that you can't hurt- or even touch let alone hold a candle to- is the one you try to hurt," the others were out the back door, " because you're afraid of him."

He pulled a knife, she jumped, dodged, and ran for the door, even in pain, she's still faster than him, she ran up to the roof. We fallowed, and I quickly kissed Ichigo as I ran out of time on my cat time. We went back to human form, and fallowed her as she hopped houses to another one. When we finally reached our goal, we entered a house a lot like Mint's. this must be Icy's house. Kira knocked on the door, and icy opened it, and pulled her in. we went into cat form, and meowed until Kira noticed us, let us in, and watched as her arms began to heal before our eyes. Icy was surrounding them in water. I gotta admit, that caught us off guard.

"don't worry, just stay here for a while, I called Masaya's foster parents, and they said he can stay here." Icy said.

"thank you, for everything, your power control is improving too" commented Kira.

"Why are you letting us stay here?" Diasuku asked.

"because if it was me, you guys would do the same, plus my parents are in England, so it's safe for you guys to stay here. Kira? Why are there two cats here?"

**Ut oh, this is going to get interesting. sorry, but now i have writer's block! but i lost my plot, and i'lll try to update soon, and sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Ichigo-why am I still a cat!**

**Masaya-you look so cute Ichigo!**

**Ichigo-**_**sparkly eyes as Masaya pet her.**_

**Ryou-I'm going to kill Alex!s**

**Dan- good luck**

**Breezyfeather- I'm sorry zetta13 13s couldn't update for a couple of days.**

**Zakuro-but she had to go to a christening**

**Kiki- get school supplies**

**Mint-and deal with an obnoxious younger brother**

**Zetta13 13s brother- hey!**

**Lettuce- please don't try to kill her**

**Kira-because then I have no idea what'll happen, and I'll probably be killed by Alex**

**Icy-so please don't be upset**

**Everyone-read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ichigo-now let's see what'll happen to Kira nee-chan!**

**Kira-umm… did that cat just talk?**

**Kishu-it's just Ichigo in cat form **_**scoops Kira up**_

**Kira-put me down now! Marmalade-put her down now! **

**Kishu-Make me!**

**Dan- **_**transforms into Solar Eclipse **_**NOW PUT DOWN MY GIRL!**

**Kishu- **_**drops Kira**_

**Kira- **_**falling, powers stopped working because of a shield around the living room that stops her from using her powers**_

**Ryou-**_**catches her **_**you should be more careful, or a guy would get the wrong idea about you**

**Kira-**_**punches him upward/ upper cut, kicks him below the belt, and hmfps away, feeling violated**_

**Breezyfeather- ouch, that was cold **

**Icy- I think a blizzard just flew in…**

**Lettuce and everyone who isn't in pain or feeling violated- read and review!**

**Kira's POV**

Why me? Why does Alex have to choose me to be his more or less human punching bag? Is it punishment for having my powers? For hoping against all hope that _he_ may have feelings for me? Or is it just to be cruel, to abuse and hurt me? Or the others who become obedient in fears of me getting hurt? I don't even remember when this all started. I guess after I woke up in that vine tree house in a medical bed, and was told that I was the leader of an underground organization call Galexia. I guess its just wishful thinking to escape. I've been there for so long, then the break between the two halves, and me, as a peace offering to the males' leaders aka Alex and Dan. I don't even have freedom to think or be creative anymore. I'm just a puppet, a useless puppet that lies to those it's closet to. I guess these cats made me remember how lost I am, and since they seem just as lost, I guess its only natural to take them in. I think the gray male has a crush on the bad luck black female. I guess I'm just a little jealous of my friend, Icy. She is free. She doesn't have to worry about if she's disobedient will she live another night? To see the stars that are free to live in the sky. I guess I'm just a bird in a cage with broken wings, a fish out water waiting for her predators to take away it's miserable life, a wolf in an enemy pack's clutches, a lion kitten in a hyena's land, a monkey with a broken spine, about to be killed, all I know is, I'm going to die by Alex's hands, and Dan may take part in it if I ever betray him. I wish I could go and get away from here, to marmalade's planet even, hell, I have enough DNA from their ancestors to pass off as one of them. After all, if I am only the daughter of an experiment between our two races. I am the only one alive now though. My family was killed by natural dissasters, but part of me says it's not true. Like they were hunted-

_Flash back_

_I'm 4 yrs old. I'm running, playing with a few aliens as I'm told to call them. A man or teenage boy around the age of 17 or 18 yrs old. He's tall, tanned slightly, and he has magenta hair. _

"_yo sparkle-san, hurry it up." he impatiently ordered me._

_We were in a forest. We were in light brown shorts and t-shirts. I looked him in his green eyes._

"_well excuse me, but I'm the one dragging the weapons, so if you want me to move it, at least take you're arrows and bow!" I retorted._

_He transformed. He was paler. His hair grew a bit it was styled more like Kishu's, only his pig tails were behind his shoulders. He had huge elf ears._

"_fine, but it'd help you get stronger faster," he attempted to not complain._

_I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_hey! That's not very lady-like ya know!" _

"_no one ever accused me of being __**lady-like**__, plus, I'm still the leader of the girls, so that makes us equals ne-chan," I pointed out._

_He shut up. A buck was standing right behind me. I saw it. We had a staring contest. We all heard a loud boom, I won the contest, and the buck ran off._

"_stupid pure breeds. They ruin every hunt" I commented. _

_The man grabbed his bow and arrow, took aim, and shot a doe that I didn't really notice, it was a mile away._

"_now let's get this back to the others before-" he began, a gun shot through, and landed in his heart._

_Everything began to move slowly. I ran to him, and took out the bullet with my phyic powers. I touched the bullet wound with my hands, it was fight under where his heart should be. He wasn't normal, his heart was on his right. _

"_**heal**__" I whispered. I was starting to cry. _

_This is next to hopeless, so I'll have to go all out._

"_**eclipse of the heart, lunar soul, solar sprit, earth bound body, free mind, truest life darkest deaths, I call upon these powers, and ask them to save my brother, comrade, friend, and equal, **_

_**Marcus Firestone. Please, we have already lost so many of our kind, the in betweens, mixes, mutts, under dog, and as our common foe calls us, genetic mistakes. Please save our leader, and my only real friend around here,. …. Please**__" I begged as I commanded the elements. _

_His body began to fade, and I was sobbing._

"_hey, Jeff, is it me or do you hear something… crying?" said a male voice_

"_yea I do, lets check it out," said Jeff curiously._

_I have to run, before I'm discovered, "please, by my people's hearts, don't Mark die" I pleaded in a desperate whisper. I ran of to the doe, and teleported out, and felt a familiar pair of arms around me. It's a projection of mark's sprit, since he was in his alien form, he still had his powers. I was ported away to a small village, under ground in a cave. I brought the game to a boy was no older than 7 yrs old. _

"_I'll finish the job, why don't you just go off and gather some herbs and vegetables- may be some fruit too if you can find it."_

_I sighed, do I have to do everything involving going outside of the village? _

"_I'll help" said a boy only a year older than me. Victor? Why would the Vampire clan leader want to help me?_

"_because you saved me from a lion when we were in that jungle sim."_

"_alright," I began, then whispered, "but 2 men probably killed my big brother, so I'm getting even with them, so you better not weigh me down,"_

"_I'll help, we'll kill 'em for hurting a clan leader." he whispered back_

"_by the way, vampire clan leader, why are you helping the moon children and Eclipse Kid clan?"_

"_because I thought maybe we could all be friends, or at least allies."_

_I smiled, and Victor tagged along as we did as we were asked. And ran outside. _

_I'm gonna kill those hunters with my own two hands and have Vic assist for 4 reasons, 1 they may have killed my brother, 2 they scared off most of our game, 3 they ticked me off 4 they messed with my clan, and no one does that, even by accident, it's very dangerous, especially in the woods and forests in rural areas. A plan to kill those two formed in my head as we went off to hunt them down._

"די סקאַוואַנדזשערז וועט עסן אויך הייַנט בייַ נאַכט_" __**the scavengers will eat well tonight**__ I told my hunting partner._

_End of flash back_

" Kira, why are there two cats in here?" asked Icy, snapping me out of my flash back.

"well, they were outside, and I noticed they didn't have any for of ownership on them so I figured it'd be a good idea to take them in, as long as it's okay with you guys," I replied, adding a combo of my special-not-so-consciously-done sparkle attack and puppy dog eyes.

Icy and everyone else, not including the cats, suddenly had tree sweat drops each on the back of their head.

"fine!" they replied in unison, after what seemed like an eternity.

I smiled. "they'll stay with me!" me and icy said at the same time. In a millisecond I had the solution.

"We'll just share the same room,-" I began.

"so that we can both stay with them! Good idea!" Icy cut me off.

"nee-chan?" asked Masaya

"yea?" I asked

"can we name the black one Ichigo?" using a major sparkle attack.

I fell over. "naming a cat after your girlfriend? Isn't that a little obsessive?"

"well she reminds me of her." he said as he petted the black neko.

"how a bout strawberry as a nick-name? this way next time your girlfriend visits, she doesn't freak over the fact that you named a cat after her?"

"okay" he said.

"I say we name the alto… Arashi no, Arashi for short." I told them.

"good idea Kira nee-chan. He looks just like a storm cloud, and stormy is a good name for him, but I like storm better, are you sure we can't name him in English?"

"yep, plus he looks more like a Japanese kitten than an American kitten anyway."

"alright"

"can you show us our rooms?" Sakura asked.

"sure"

After rooms were assigned, everyone but me and Icy had their own room. I took Strawberry from Masaya, I think he's in love with that cat… now I know two people in love with a cat.

"who?" asked Icy. I jumped in our room.

"umm… the green haired alien said something about a his neko-koneko, and I think my brother loves Strawberry more than his girlfriend right now"

A silence fell on our room. Then Aisha burst out laughing, a gray alto kitten was laughing his head off, while the female cat was blushing bright red. We started to laugh. This went on for an hour, then we finally calmed down.

"hey Kira?"

"yea?"

"why don't you just ask them their names? You can talk to animals right?"

"well, I'm not sure, felines don't always like talking to me… but I'll give it a try,"

The cats looked scared for a second.

"-what's your names? Do you have them-?" I asked in cat, Japanese.

"-… yea-" said the male

"-well what are they-?" still speaking in cat.

"-mine is Ryou, and my companion's is Ichigo-."

"-I'm guessing she's your mate-"

"~no!~" said the female

"-sister?-"

"~… unfortunately…~

I smiled.

"their names are Ryou and Ichigo, they're siblings."

"cool!"

"-I'm guessing you're a couple of strays-"

"-yea-"

"-you guys don't mind staying here, do you, or that we renamed you two-?"

"~not at al-"

"-I do, I'll just stay out side if you don't mind!-"

The male ran out with that.

"~-…-~"

"what happened?" asked icy.

"I just asked if they mind that we renamed them, and the male said he does, while the female doesn't, also she's fine staying here, but the other isn't."

"oh…. By the ay when I was taking to the others while we were healing you, were really distant, not to be nosey, but do you have something on your mind?"

Damn it! How'd she figure out I was thinking about why everything terrible seems to happen around me?

"I didn't ask that."

I have to remember that she's telepathic too.

"that would be more useful for you"

"well I saw a memory."

"Tell me about it"

"alright, but it's a long story."

"just tell me!"

"alright"

"well this is what I think happened, I was 4 yrs old. And running, playing with a Cyniclon-half-breed as I'm told to call them. A man or teenage boy around the age of 17 or 18 yrs old. He's tall, tanned slightly, emerald eyes and he has magenta hair. He was human.

"yo sparkle-san, hurry it up." he impatiently ordered me.

We were in a forest. We were in light brown shorts and t-shirts. I looked him in his eyes.

"well excuse me, but I'm the one dragging the weapons, so if you want me to move it, at least take you're arrows and bow!" I retorted.

He transformed. He was paler. His hair grew a bit it was styled more like Kishu's, only his pig tails were behind his shoulders. He had huge elf ears.

"fine, but it'd help you get stronger faster," he attempted to not complain.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"hey! That's not very lady-like ya know!"

"no one ever accused me of being **lady-like**, plus, I'm still the leader of the girls, so that makes us equals ne-chan," I pointed out.

He shut up. A buck was standing right behind me. I saw it. We had a staring contest. We all heard a loud boom, I won the contest, and the buck ran off.

"stupid pure breeds. They ruin every hunt" I muttered.

The man grabbed his bow and arrow, took aim, and shot a doe that I didn't really notice, a was a mile away.

"now let's get this back to the others before-" he began, a gun shot through, and landed in his heart.

Everything began to move slowly. I ran to him, and took out the bullet. I touched the bullet wound with my hands, a was fight raging under where his heart should be. He wasn't normal, his heart was on his right.

"**heal**" I whispered. I was starting to cry.

It was next to hopeless, so I went all out. I'm not so sure what I said.

I begged and I commanded the elements to heal him.

His body began to fade, and I was sobbing.

"hey, Jeff, is it me or do you hear something… crying?" said a male voice

"yea I do, lets check it out," said Jeff curiously.

I had to run, before I was discovered, "please, by my people's hearts, don't Mark die" I pleaded in a desperate whisper. I ran of to the doe, and teleported out, and felt a familiar pair of arms around me. I'm guessing it was a projection of Mark's sprit, since he was in his alien form, I guess he still had his powers. I was ported away to a small village, under ground in a cave. I brought the game to a boy was no older than 7 yrs old.

"I'll finish the job, why don't you just go off and gather some herbs and vegetables- may be some fruit too if you can find it."

I sighed, do I have to do everything involving going outside of the village?

"I'll help" said a boy only a year older than me. Victor? Why would he want to help me?

I told him if he was going with me, then he'd have to kill the men who killed Mark, and he just smiled, agreed and off we went.

plan to kill those two formed in my head as we went off to hunt them down. And that's it."

"nothing else?"

"nothing until I'm about 8."

Aisha walked back in, and perked up a bit.

**Ryou's POV**

CRAP! I didn't know she could talk to animals, and my time is running out, I gotta go. I ran out, transformed for a minute, and re-entered. The girls were absorbed in a conversation. I heard Kira talk about not remembering anything really until she woke un a in hospital. That explains so much more now.

**Kira's POV**

"well, what do you remember?"

"I woke up in a hospital, and Alex said that my whole family was dead, and he was my legal guardian, I was going to lead Galexia, but also an organization called My Heart. He said that I could combine the two if I stuck with a guy called Dan. It didn't feel right, so we made a deal, when I took over Galexia, then I'd go out with Dan, to keep the piece. My powers showed up in public, I got beaten, and I became his punching bag for everything after that. When I was 10 I let the other punching bags go, but one of them wanted me to come along-"

"did you go?"

Sigh "I tried, but I was attacked. A wolf the size of a lion had an electric collar on, and if he didn't attack me, he would've died, an I told him before if he was ever ordered to attack me, to do so, otherwise I'd lose my closest friend there. He only fallowed orders. I was held back because of it, but I freed him, and he ran away." sigh "I wish he took me along, but he probably didn't have the time. He's safe now though. But I miss him."

"how do you know he's safe?"

"I just do."

"you said you remember 1 person from before the hospital thing, well, what was it?"

"a boy" I looked away. I think Aisha perked up.

"WHAT!" SAKURA? DIANA? HOW THE **** DID THEY GET HERE?

"we walked to this room, opened the door and over heard you, so we responded," Diana replied happily.

"sooooooooo, who is this boy?" asked Sakura. Traitor.

"well, I'm not sure who he is," I lied, awkwardly, but they took it as the truth.

"then draw him," icy said. Is every girl on the planet obsessed with my life and gossip?

"yea, it's really entertaining and yours is the drama of the millennia!" declared Sakura. My best friend? Well she is the one I've known the longest, but I think Icy stole her position.

"DRAW!DRAW!DRAW!DRAW!DRAW" they chanted until I finally gave in. stupid sensitive ears.

I drew and colored a my drawing of Ryou when he was 8. Aisha and Strawberry jumped on the desk and watched me draw.

**Ryou's POV**

DAMN! She is a good artist. She drew me exactly how I looked back then. DAMN!

**Marmalade's POV**

What's my koneko-chan doing? I became invisible and watched her draw Ryou, Kishu told me he literally steals your girl, and he's right! DAMN IT! He started at 8 from the looks of this. I'll kill him for hurting my Kira, he broke her heart on her birthday. HER BIRTHDAY, VALENTINE'S DAY! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

**Ryou's POV **

I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me behind my back.

**Kira's POV**

I finished my drawing and Icy pointed out that Ryou could be him.

"yeah right!" I laughed. "he's not really the nice guy type, and I remember this guy was."

"people change" they chorused.

I shrugged. "Mind if I play your guitar downstairs?"

"not at all"

"thanks"

I ran down stairs and began to play. After a few pop-rock measures on guitar, I sang.

"why must we fight?

Why must we hate?

Why must we love?

Why must we always do something,

And make big deal about it?

Why must we seek out perfection?

Why?

Why must we ask questions?

Why must we want?

Why must we give?

Why must we grow up?

Why must we criticize?

And put down everyone

Or tell them a lie and say it's great?

Why?

Why can't we just tell the truth?

Why must we always be on the offensive?

Why must we let go?

While others hold on to the past?

Why can't he see

*pause*

That she like him

*pause*

And not his best friend?

Why can't guys take a hint?

Why must we be so blind to the truth?

She forgets and hopes while

He remembers and gives up

Why must almost everything be so complicated?

Why must two people-

*icy joined in on drums, and added a great beat*

That obviously -

*Diana started to play base guitar*

Like each other-

* Sakura played the keyboard with a harmony that matched my melody *

Be so blind to each other?

*pause*

Why must this world be so messed up?

Why can't we just forget lies

And outer looks?

And see the inner beauty

While telling the truth?

Why can't we each just be ourselves?

And not worry about what everyone'll think?

Why must their be misery?

Why must there be fear?

Since fear is all in our heads

Then why are we all so scared?

*guitar solo*

"why can't we just forgive and forget?

Live without a care

Let our hair fall down,

And not give a damn

Why can't I just be me

Without everyone bashing who I am?

The real me

Why must I fear

Those who I protect?

Why must we wonder

And over analyze

Every little thing?

Why can't

we just not give a damn

Shout to the skies

When were really pissed

GO TO HELL *all of us*

FORGET THIS SHIT!

BE YOURSELF

TAKE LIFE BY THE HAND

LAYGH IN THE FACE OF DANGER

FORGET WHAT THEY SAY

LET THE DARKNESS

SHOW THE TRUTH

FOREGET THE LIES

OF THE LIGHT

And freak out

Without everyone

Giving you

those dirty looks

And their shity criticism

Why!

Why!

Why?"

I let the others have fun singing and dancing after that song. They didn't notice I left. I walked up the stairs, walked to my room and changed into a night gown that icy told me to put on. Unfortunately, it was a shirt on me, so I thought for a few seconds, and my wardrobe appeared. I felt weak, so I sat down. I over looked my clothes, and grabbed a black belly shirt, and a pair of black short shorts. I feel asleep, and at about 5:00 on the dot I woke up.

**Ryou's POV **

Kira feel asleep on her bed close to the balcony. I watched her fall asleep after icy came in an hour later and fell asleep, I transformed, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and fell asleep with my head on her shoulder. When she wakes up I'll be in cat form. Please let me just hold her for a little longer. With that, I let my mind dream of when we found Galexia, only this time, we were our current age, and us being together wasn't awkward. Please let this not be a dream.

**Kira's POV**

*sigh* I walked out onto a medium sized balcony. I let my elbows fall onto railing that fenced me in. I let my fingers interlock and let my chin fall on top of them. I just let my head look up, letting my eyes gaze at the stars.

I watched a dark star fly by, "make a wish on shooting star, and it makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires may come to you, as long as you don't tell what it is, but is it the same thing with dark stars?" I asked no one.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same thing." replied the last voice I thought I'd hear.

"I must be hallucinating, I could've sworn I just heard Mark…

"nope, guess again, miss magic"

Crap! It could only be one person now. Why does he have to sound exactly like Mark?

"what the hell are you doing here Marmalade!"

"can't I check up on my favorite caged freedom fighter?"

"no!"

"well I guess I get to do this then," he ported out of here.

"guess he's a lot more like a gentleman now"

Icy walked up here, just as Marmalade teleported right in front of me, wrapped his arms around me and said, "now no one will separate us again" he had a crazy glint in his amber eyes. I was so scared that for once, in my fear, I wasn't able to vocalize.

I could feel Icy in my mind, but I thought let only one face flash in my mind, and icy saw his face, and knows what part of me has known my entire life. I'm in love with-

**Got cha'! you guys honestly thought I was going to say who she's in love with?**

**Ryou- yes!**

**Marmalade-no**

**Breezyfeather-way to torture the that bunch **_**pointing to Ryou, older Victor, Marmalade and Dan**_

**Masaya- where's Kishu? **

**Breezyfeather-locked in the bathroom**

**Pudding-why na no da?**

**Ichigo-because he's a perverted stalker!**

**Masaya-what did he do!**

**Ichigo-teleport in while I was taking a bath!**

**zetta13 13s-so we tied him up, locked him in, and put up a force field that stops him from using any ability.**

**Cream- told ya guys he'd do that, now pay up!**

**Pia, Tarturo, Marmalade, Masaya, Ryou, Akasaka, Dan, Diasuku, Alex and… Masha?-grumbling insults that I'm too lazy to put down abut not enough that I'll write this **_**hands Cream the money**_

**Breezyfeather-by the way, how's my sister doing?**

**zetta13 13s-she's still in the other bathroom, why?**

**Breezyfeather-good, it's almost time for my mom to get home, so we'll have to hide these guys in the last bathroom**

**Male characters-**_**perverted thoughts run through minds**_

**Kira, Icy and Kiki-**_**reads minds**_** PERVERTS!**_** Kira slaps each one, Vic shows up and gets double-slapped, along with Ryou and Marmalade, Dan gets round housed below the belt**_

**Breezyfeather's little sister**_**- LET ME OUTTA HERE!**_

**Kishu**_**-breaks down bathroom door**_

**Breezyfeather's mom- what the **** is going on?**

**zetta13 13s**_**- **_**we're being held hostage, help!**

**Kiki- Kishu,**

**Kishu-**_**muffled angry**_** what!**

**zetta13 13s- I see a bomb in your future, and tart, I see a bunch of lettuce in yours Pia, and cabbage in yours Tart. **_**looking into a nuclear bomb and a crystal ball.**_

**Kishu-**_**breaks free **_**death to humans! **_**gone nuts for awhile grabs bomb and ports out.**_

**Lettuce- walks in carrying a a lot of cabbages and lettuces**

**Chocolate-**_**trips Lettuce**_

**Lettuce- **_**let go of cabbages that fall on Tart. **_

**Pia-**_**catches lettuce, and lettuces hit his feet O/O**_

**Lettuce-O/O **_**looking into Pia's eyes **_**a-ari-gat-to P-Pia-s-san**

**El (from Shugo Chara) - there's 4 bars of love inhere!**

**zetta13 13s- when did y-**

**El-I fallowed you from your house and hid!**

**Il-**_**kicks El**_

**Kukia- there you are, Utau's been looking everywhere for you!**

**Ikuto- yo**

**Amu-hey zetta13 13s**

**Zetta13 13s- when did you tw-**

**Ikuto-I fallowed Amu**

**Amu-and I fallowed the charas**

**Tadase-hello Hinamori-san**

**Amu-Tadase-kun!**

**Ikuto-I'm right here you know**

**Utau- hey**

**Me-hey guys, where are the-**

**Kiri-hello**

**Rima-hello**

**Nagi-hey**

**Yaya-Yaya wants to play too!**

**Rima and Miki(an OC I made up, I'll do that fan-fic after I've done one after my teen titan's and bakugan battle brawler's ones are done)- I'm Amu's best friend no, I am, NO I AM!**

**Breezyfeather-this is gonna take a while**

**Ikuto- **_**falls asleep outside in a tree**_

**Amu-**_** carried into a tree by Ikuto, and falls asleep, facing him, sitting up, legs dangling form the branch while Ikuto is sitting with his legs on the branch facing Amu**_

**Tadase- unhand Hinamori Amu! (yelling)**

**Ikuto- shh, you'll wake the princess. **_**mischievous, perverted grin**_

**Tadase-I'm getting Kiri! (whispers angrily) and I'll kill you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!**

**Ikuto- **_**grins**_

**Amu-**_** unconsciously put her head into the crook of his neck *mumbles***_** Ikuto…**

**Ikuto-**_**widely grins prevertedly, falls asleep, and unconsciously starts making-out with Amu whenever when of them mumbles in their sleep which is a lot!**_

**Miki and Yoru- **_**character transform with their owner, hop on roof and make-out without their owners knowing that Miki and Yoru are setting them up.**_

**Tadase- where did they go?**

**Kiri- I don't know, lets start looking.**

**After three hours of looking for Amu and Ikuto while Rima and Miki(OC) fight later**

**Kishu-**_** comes back and sees the fight.**_

**Pia-**_**turns on the news**_** Kishu, why is there an oil spill in the gulf of Mexico?**

**Kishu- I threw the bomb there…**

**Masaya- I'll call the cops**

**Kishu-and say what?**

**Zetta 13 13s-hello? Yes I have the person who threw the bomb, yes they are dangerous… no they had surgery a long time ago to look like a pointy eared elf, and a few genetic experiments, which let's them fly and teleport… yes I know, okay, I'll give u the device and you'll lock him away. Okay… I'll see you in ten, thanks Jimmy."**

**Kishu- **_**nervous gulp**_

**Everyone-**_**shocked and surprised**_

**Breezyfeather- so, what did they say?**

**Zetta13 13s- **_**tying up Kishu**_** that they'll take him, and put him in the Insane Asylum prison**

**Kishu- what!**

**Ichigo and Masaya- **_**ecstatic**_

**Me-drags him to prison, while planting a tracking device in him, and taping the power-down device to his head.**

**Everyone that isn't being dragged to prison-read and review, also we forgot that the contest is over for the trilogy or solo story**

**Zakuro-and the winner is… trilogy!**

**Pia-and the couples are … well that one is still open, and until we get three couples requests, the next part isn't coming out!**

**Zetta13 13s and officer Jimmy- so, for the love of all that is Tokyo Mew Mew and anime and so on, send in your choices, favorites and random idea couples!**

**next story link here - .net/s/6307251/1/**

**now get reading!**


End file.
